


Open Wounds

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: Billdip Songfics [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill regrets, Cheating, Dipper forgives, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Poor Dipper, Sadness, Songfic, Soon polygamy, Will is somehow in here, i have no idea why I do this to myself., my poor babies ;-;, poor Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: Dipper has enough of Bill going out and cheating on him. It's time to go, and find someone new. Aka, the story where Dipper gets fed up with Bill treating him like shit so he goes and leaves him, Bill regrets and comes crawling back, and Will somehow got in here and made his way into a relationship with them.





	1. You can't stop me from falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/gifts).



> Sorry it's sad!!! I just had to write the angst! Also this is a sequel to my story I Know I'm not the Only One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'And you can't stop me from falling apart  
> For my self destruction is all your fault!'

' _In_ _the dark with the music on_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

_Taking all your anger out on me,_

_somebody help  
_

_I would rather rot alone  
_

_Then spend a minute with you  
_

_I'm gone, I'm gone'_

 

Dipper gave a sigh, looking out his sisters window. It had been a whole week of him staying with her since Bill said he didn't want him anymore. He had received the divorce papers yesterday, sending him into hysterics as he cried loudly and for hours. 

 

_'And you can't stop me from fallin apart,_

_Cause my self-destruction is all your fault!_

_How could you?!_

_How could you?!_

_How could you hate me!?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you!?_

_How could you!?_

_How could you!?_

_How could you love me?  
_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?  
_

 

He sighed as a stream of tears fell down his face as he signed the first bit of the papers, dreams down the drain. He had only hoped for a happy ending. A fairytale love like what Mabel and Pacifica had. 

Looking down, he noticed the tears hitting the paper as he signed. Wiping his face off with the sleeve of his shoulder, he winced as it came back wet. Uhh. That was nasty. 

Looking at the lawyers name, he couldn't help but laugh bitterly, Will Cipher. The lawyer had the same last name as h- Oh wait. Never mind, he's a Pines again.  

Thinking back, he wish he had acted on a violent impulse. Maybe beating that whore that slept with his ex-husband. Maybe beating Bill himself. Heh, that would have felt nice to do.

 

_'Downstairs the enemy sleeps_

_Leaving the tv on_

_Watching all the dreams we had_

_Turn into static, static!_

_Doesn't matter what I do_

_Nothing's going to change_

_I'm never good enough!_

_And you can't stop me from falling apart!_

_For my self destruction is all your fault!'_

 

He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the nice cool glass. Remebering how Bill had told him to get, that he wasn't good enough. He quickly gathered the papers, and grabbed his pen. Looking at the papers just before he signed, having already read over it dozens of times trying to convince himself that maybe, just maybe it was a horrid dream, he sobbed as he saw his former husbands signature already signed. Well, maybe it was time to move on.  

Picking up the pen, he signed the papers before he could regret it. He startled as he felt someone rest their hands upon his shoulders. Turning around he saw it was only Mabel. He gave her a watery smile as he looked at her. For she had been helping him through his dark times, cared for him. She was the best twin anyone could ask for. 

 

_'And you can't stop me from falling apart,_

_Cause_ _my self destruction I_ s _all your fault!_

_How could you?!_

_How could you!?_

_How could you hate me!?_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you!_

_How could you!?_

_How could you?!_

_How could you love me!?_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds!_

 

When Mabel bent down and hugged Dipper, he broke. He sobbed as he clung to her like her life depended on it. The old tears opening slowly and painfully. He  no longer regretted walking in. How could he? After all if he hadn't he would have wondered why and when Bill decided to leave. Now he knew. It was for the best perhaps, it was no longer toxic for him. He no longer wondered if he looked nice enough, if he was skinny enough, and if Bill still loved him. 

 

_'Tell me why,you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you!_

_I'm not givin up!_

_Given in!_

_When will this war end?_

_When will it end!?_

_You can't stop me from fallin apart,_

_You can't stop me from fallin apart,_

_YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM FALLIN APART!_

_CAUSE MY SELF DESTRUCTION IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'_

 

Dipper finally stopped crying after a few minutes of letting all his anger, sadness, and pain out. Sniffling, he leaned out of the hug and smiled at Mabel. Lucky to have her by his side for always. To be there when he needed her to be. Looking at her face as she tried to not show how much it broke her to see him cry, he made his choice. 

 

_'How could you?!_

_How could you!?_

_How could you hate me?_

  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?

_How could you!?_

_How could you!?_

_How could you love me?!_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds!_

 

He was going to take the papers to the lawyer tomorrow. Get Bill out of his life, and maybe find someone else. Someone who wouldn't leave him like this, someone who would love him for him, not for what he has done or for what he's become. 

Maybe he'll meet them tomorrow or the day after. Who knew? 

After hugging Mabel, he told her good out and headed to bed. Ready to face the next day. 

_How could you!?_

_How could you hate me?!  
_

_When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
_

_How could you!?_

_How could you!?_

_How could you love me?  
_

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I have a tumblr incase you didn't know! If you want you can follow or ask me questions on here! ^_^  
> http://ihavealotoffandomesthatilove.tumblr.com/


	2. You're Worth More Than Gold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Dipper meets Will and we get to know more and Bill is just a fuckin prick. Also I am so sorry for the long wait on my stories! I've been on writers block for a bit but I'm back now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I'm back with some awesomeness in a chapter! In this chapter we will be meeting tanosan96 Will from this comic!~
> 
> http://tanosan96.tumblr.com/tagged/billcest
> 
> Who is totally kick ass. We will be getting to know him in it! Also I have asked permission from tanosan96 to use him. So no being mean about it. Unless your tanosan96 and decide that nah you don't want me to use him after all.

Dipper groaned as he awoke, before lifting his arm to block the light from his eyes. Opening his eyes slightly, he tossed the blanket back and got dressed for the day. Before he headed out he grabbed his earphones, phone, an apple, and the papers. 

He walked out of the house, but not before he said bye to Mabel. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Putting on his earphones he clicked shuffle on his playlist. 

 

_'You were walking on the moon  
_

_Now you feeling low-ow-ow  
_

_What they said wasn't true  
_

_You're beautiful'_

 

Dipper smiled as he started to sing the lyrics. This was definitely a favorite of his. He loved to sing and dance and it always made him feel wanted.... Even when Bil- no. He wasn't going onto that topic again. 

 

_'Sticks and stones break your bones  
_

_I know what you're feeling  
_

_Words like those  
_

_Won't steal your glow  
_

_You're one in a million,_

_this, this is for all the girls!  
_

_Boys all over the world'_

 

Dipper slowed as he came to a stop light, slowly coming to a stop. Smiling he turned his music up louder and started dancing and singing to the next set of lyrics. 

 

_'Whatever you been told  
_

_You're worth more than gold  
_

_So hold your head up high  
_

_It's your time to shine  
_

_From the inside out it shows  
_

_You're worth more than gold  
_

_You're worth more than gold'_

 

 He lowered the music as the light turned green. He couldn't help bouncing his head to the beat. He pulled over real quick realizing he forgot to put in the address to Will Ci- to the lawyers business. 

 

_'Everybody keeps score  
_

_Afraid you're gonna loo-loo-loo-loose  
_

_Just ignore  
_

_They don't know the real you  
_

_All the rain in the sky  
_

_Can't put out your fire  
_

_Of all the stars out tonight  
_

_You shine brighter_

_This, this is for all the girls  
_

_Boys all over the world'_

 

Soon he was on his way there. It was only a few minutes away. All he had to do was do a quick u-turn.

 

_'Whatever you been told  
_

_You're worth more than gold  
_

_So hold your head up high  
_

_It's your time to shine  
_

_From the inside out it shows  
_

_You're worth more than gold!  
_

_You're worth more than gold!'_

 

 He pulled into the lawyers office and hurried inside. Headphones still on. Putting his headphones down, he told the secretary that kept glaring at him he was here to see a Mr.Will Cipher. 

He hurried to sit down after she mentioned for him too. Now for the hard part. The wait. 

He stayed patiently till his name was called to enter the office of the one Mr.Will Cipher. Straightening his collar, he hurried in, anxious to get it over with.

He turned the door knob and couldn't help it gasp lightly. He thought it had been a coincidence, but apparently not.

It was Bills almost identical brother.  

Will Cipher had sky blue highlights and black hair and blue eyes. And was almost exactly the same way except instead of black suit, white shirt combo he was opposite. Black shirt, white suit with a blue scarf that matched his hair and highlights. 

Dipper jaw had apparently dropped as Will Cipher came up and closed his mouth. "Well well! Looks like my brother has been acting a fool again! Keep your mouth closed from now on or you'll catch flies. Now! Come on in and let's talk business shall we?" 


	4. Sorry everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update on this story

Hey everyone, Abster001 here.

I have some bad news on the future of this fic...

The original author dropped offline sometime last year and I lost complete contact with her.

I have no idea when or if she'll return back online, but I must give the worst and call this fic a potential discontinued for now.

I may pick it up, but it'll feel wrong without my friend so I doubt it. 

Sorry to everyone following this story, but it is what it is :/

I keep in hope that one day this story shall progress, but for now it's at a stalemate

Sorry again

Abster


End file.
